minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Abandon by Mojang
Written by Shrautsticks I felt like I was shocked awake, breathing out as if I had been holding it for a while, then exhaling deeply. Cold sweat covered the upper half of my body and my limbs felt stiff. I looked over to my alarm clock which displayed the red numbers: 5:42. I signed and looked over to my computer screen which was the only source of light illuminating my room. I was confused. I swore I had shut off my computer at eight O’clock last night after playing Minecraft with my friends. I slid out of the bedsheets and crept over to my computer, being careful not to wake up my parents who were next to my room, sleeping softly. I examined the screen and on it was the Minecraft title screen. The splash text read in its yellow letters: HE IS HERE. But they weren’t the normal yellow letters, they were a dark mustard-like color and the letters were awfully contorted. I shrugged the creepy feeling off though, thinking it was one of Mojang’s little jokes. And I thought, why not play a little? It wouldn’t do any harm… I created a new world and spawned in a forest. After mining some trees, crafting a crafting table, and making some wooden tools, I set off to find the perfect spot to build a shelter. Suddenly, a low fog set in. I was surrounded by dark mist and I spun around in panic, trying to make out my surroundings. What was going on? I heard a grunting noise, kind of like an endermans, but much deeper. I saw a player model step out of the fog. Its arms were covered in a bloody texture, and its eyes and mouth were of a glowing green. The gamer tag that hovered above his head said, “Abandon by Mojang”. The mysterious figure stared at me, and I stared back. We stood there, staring for what seemed like forever. Before it made the same demonic grunting noise, which made me jump. I gripped onto my mouse and keyboard and sprinted in the other direction, trying to escape from whatever that thing was. As I ran, I could see something in the distance of the fog: it was him. The same player-like figure that must have teleported. It slowly turned around to face me. I was in shock and fear. The figure’s neck craned upward, bending and twisting in an unrealistic fashion. Its head turned upside down, its eyes still locked on mine. Its jaw dropped open to reveal a black abyss. A red gelatinous substance poured out of its mouth and onto the ground turning the grass to a dead grey. The creature rushed toward me and screeched. I fell back in my chair and the back of my head it the hard-wooden floor. The last thing I saw before I blacked out…was a fleshy block with green facial features peeking out of my computer screen and peering over my soon-to-be unconscious body. I woke up somewhere in the morning to the sound of my father banging on the door for me to get up. This is what brought me to write this simple short summary of what happened when I played Minecraft that night. I don’t know what to think. I may never play it again. And yet nobody believes me, not even my own parents. Everytime I go to bed, I feel a horrific sense of paranoia. And the reason why is, every time I lay my head on my pillow… I hear a faint, deep, grunting noise coming from inside of the walls of my bedroom. Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Shrautsticks Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Real Life Category:Supernatural